


Texting/Calling

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Matsukawa has to let go of Hanamaki now;for good.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei (unrequited)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Texting/Calling

Matsukawa sits at the bar, glancing at his phone then back at his friends whom he came with.

Maybe a text from Hanamaki.

Maybe a call.

Just some sort of attempt at contact with the male again. Just some sort of hope that he's no longer with that girl.

Just—

"Mattsun~!" Oikawa calls out. Matsukawa jolts back into reality, the thoughts of the male disappearing from his mind and Oikawa's face flooding his eyesight. "Iwa-chan asked you to dance!" Matsukawa looks to his other side to see Iwaizumi sitting there, smirk on his lips and lust in his eyes.

There's something about Iwaizumi that can fuck anyone up whenever they see him. Maybe it's the deep voice? Warm skin? Nice build? He shows that off whenever he wears skin-tight shorts and crop tops. He isn't with anybody but has daily sex with whoever and can turn you gay in an instant. He's been recruited for many modelling agencies but refused them all, deciding to be an athletic trainer instead.

But what Matsukawa sees is different. In Iwaizumi's eyes he sees softness, the same as Hanamaki. Vulnerability, just like his Hanamaki. Grace. Beauty. Serenity.

Just like Hanamaki.

"Sure, let's go," Matsukawa agrees, hand going into Iwaizumi's hair to ruffle it. Iwaizumi's smirk disappears as a pout starts to form.

Dance.

Iwaizumi presses a kiss to Matsukawa's jaw, mostly because he can't reach his lips. Matsukawa smiles slightly, imagining it's his Hanamaki dancing with him, rubbing his crotch against his.

Dance.

Matsukawa's hands trail down to the shorter's ass, groping it tightly. "Fuck fuck fuck. Issei," Iwaizumi mutters, grinding now.

Dance.

"Hiro."

Dance.

"Shit—Hajime—"

Dance.

"Oh…"

Freeze.

"Hey, what happened you two?"

The two pull apart slowly. Oikawa looks between two, confused as to why they have stopped. "Oh shi—Mattsun are you okay?! Are you sick? Is that why you stopped?" He says, putting forehead against his, "you look like shit by the way."

Leave.

Running into the cool night Matsukawa rethinks the whole night.

He wouldn't mind if he got together with Hanamaki even if he was pushed out by his closest friends. Talk to him about everything: his sadness, regret, woes. Enjoying the smallest things even though he knows he'll never see him again.

Matsukawa wants to be told to take a break and get some rest after staying up 'til 6a.m. looking at memes. After a stressful day he's given a hug and a kiss and an, "it'll be alright."

Maybe it's time he let go.

He has said goodbyes and so longs before. He remembers never crying once every time he had to say farewell. He was docile while watching his childhood friend move away. He was docile while his father let him bury his first and only pet, a cat, in the front yard. He was docile when his father said goodbye to him for the last time before being left with his aunt. He cried after graduating, one other time. He cried when his team held a goodbye party for him and the other third years, okay, two other times. He did not cry when he moved out.

Goodbyes have always come easy.

He sits on a bench and turns on his phone, sending a barrage of messages saying things like "we need to talk" and "please, i want to see you again" to the male, knowing he'll never get a response.

It wasn’t that different after graduation—their relationship, that is. They still hung out and even stayed in and out of jobs together. They hooked up for Matsukawa to "practise" for a woman. They went on dates—again, for Matsukawa to "practise". If he didn’t get to see Hanamaki, he would text him, call him, talk to him for hours. They were inseparable, just like in high school. They were in love.

At least, that's what he thought.

He tries calling Hanamaki and almost gasps when it picks up, first ring.

"Hiro…?"

_"Issei?! No, fucking WAY! I am so glad you called! I've got something to tell—"_

"Cut the crap. You've left me on read for months. Is there something wrong that I did?"

_"I just… didn't think you'd understand when I told you that I got engaged. You know you're still my best friend, right? I just didn't want to hurt you. Oikawa told me that… you fell in love with me—I'm not upset with you for that! But I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. I was in love with the woman I'm engaged to—"_

"You could have told me all the time before, I shouldn't have had to find out about your engagement through Hajime! I fucked the hell up with him too! We were dancing and I… called out your name. Shit, I ruined everything…"

_"Issei…"_

"Anyways, thank you for now telling me before I wasted my life waiting for you."

_"I'm sorry…"_

"No, I am. For continuing to stay in love with an engaged man."

And just like that, Matsukawa hangs up.

His first conversation with the love of his life—sappy, I know—was a complete failure.

And for that he'll give up.

Like he was meant to for the start.

He'll go home, text Hajime an apology, see him and Oikawa the next day, and hang out.

He no longer needs Hanamaki.

No.

Longer.

Needs…


End file.
